


In Which Two Idiots Try to Cook

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, Fantrolls, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, fail, mevesa, vukari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was it supposed to ignite like that?"<br/>"I don't think so."<br/>"Well fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Two Idiots Try to Cook

cobraPuncture [CP] began trolling glasgowSmile [GS]  
[CP]: Get over here and help me cook.  
cobraPuncture [CP] ceased trolling glasgowSmile [GS]  
Vukari Cazbin opened her husktop to a single message on Trollian. It had been from the only person who wasn't afraid of her and she didn't hate, Mevesa Strish, also her greatest friend.

She rolled her eyes and quickly discarded the response she was ready to type. Closing her husktop, she left the house before she could get through the door and turned to get to Mevesa's hive.


End file.
